[unreadable] The Division of Laboratory Animal Resources continues its efforts to upgrade and improve the quality of Duke University's animal resources program. The needs of our program support the intellectual property of 400 faculty who use more than 25 species and bring $403 million of direct funds for animal-related research to the Universtity. Duke has invested significant resources over the last few years to build and equip the state of the art Genome Sciences Research Building II (GSRB II) with capacity for 19,000 mouse cages, and currently has under construction Medical Sciences Research Building II (MSRB II) which includes 10,800 net square feet of new animal space. The momentum engendered by GSRB II, MSRB II and a recently completed Animal Resources Improvement Grant is being applied to older campus animal facilities in a continuing effort to bring(them up to appropriate standards, enhance their capacities and improve the health status of animals campus-wide. Duke proposes utilizing these NCRR funds to augment current animal resource improvement initiatives underway. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) extend the existing Central Vivarium reverse osmosis water purification system and stainless steel room distribution systems to the remaining 27 animal rooms currently with no or antiquated watering and; 2) renovate the Medical Sciences Research Building I (MSRB I) in accordance with a recently-completed animal facilities master plan to serve as a campus-wide rodent rederivation core. Proposed MSRB I renovations include removal of existing animal room isolation cubicles, installation of a sterilizer, resurfacing of all floors, acquisition of ventilated rodent cage racks as well as needed rederivation equipment. Each of these aims will also help increase the housing capacity of both facilities, helping meet the need of ever increasing animal populations. The equipment and improvements described in this application are needed to continue the modernization of our facilities, provide the highest quality of care to the animals and sustain the research efforts of the faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]